


Impression

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He can't speak Korean.."Great.





	Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one because I need to stop my self from trash talking on twitter.

“Who has the strongest first impression?” the interviewer asks.

He smiles at the question. It’s a routine question and he remembers the answer like the back of his hand despite his memory of the first meetings with his members are too blurry to be called clear. It was 10 years ago, how is he suppose to remember every moments?

“Him!” he answers as pointing to the older guy beside him.  
“Strong is not exactly the right word though...”

The pointed guy rolls his eyes, “Can we pass that already?”

He giggles,  
“Never!” he answers short.

“To put it simply...” he continues, “It was a huge disappointment.”

A gentle smack behind his head is what he got for the answer.

* * *

 

When he heard that someone older than him will finally join their company, he found him self being highly expectant about it. It’s not the first time someone new come. But those who did are all either younger or the same-age with him. And if he put their birthdates into consideration, he technically the oldest of them all.

To clear things up, it’s not like he hates his current fellows, it’s just... he’s not exactly sure how to behave around the youngers. And despite being close and comfortable with the same-age ones, he still is their leader and _no_ , he can’t afford to slack off.

He always wants to have a close _hyung_ to be close with, to rely on. All he had when he entered the company is a bunch of pretty _noona_ that he can’t help but being shy around. And despite spending a whole year living with the male managers, which are 10 or more years older than him, he can’t exactly call them friends. And they were rarely at home anyway.

So he expect alot from this soon-to-be-his- _hyung_. Imagine having another pair of hand to deal with the kids. Imagine to finally be relaxed because he will have a _hyung_  to take care of him. Imagine...

 

Yeah.. he practically stops imagining as soon as he met Kwak Aaron.

 

Kwak Aaron looks like he just wears everything he has to fight the cold weather. It’s not even that cold. They had worst day which Kwak Aaron definitely can’t imagine.

“Ah... did I tell you..” one of the staff cuts as they’re about to introduce them selves.

“What is it _hyung_?” he asks.

“He can’t speak Korean.” the staff answers.

               

 _Great_.

 

* * *

 

“Are you still disapponted now?” the interviewer asks again with a laugh.

“Hmm.... Let’s just say he came to meet my expectations eventually..” he answers while dodging another smack that he knows coming.

“And how is that exactly?” the interviewer digs further.

“Ummmmm....” he studies the older, “How? Just... like.. this." He adds a vague gesture in front of the later to make his point,  
"The way he is now is enough for me..”

 

“Awww~ I love you too Jonghyunie~” his _hyung_ spread his arms, asking for a hug.

“I never said I love you though~” he responds, keeping the straight face. He got a pout as a reply.

“But you do love me though~” the older refutes, letting down his spreading arms.

“Well yeah~ that’s not wrong.. ” He says again with a shrug as if _love_ is a common word between them, “I love you _hyuuung~_ ” he proceeds for the delayed hug.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw~” the older squeals as he returns the hug whole heartedly.

 

The interviewer smiles, content with the interaction she witness in front of her eyes, despite wondering hard on how should she potrays the image in words so the reader will understand.

                _Another all nighter it is...  
_                 She decides as she proceeds with the interview.


End file.
